


Alpha Submission

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink-meme, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean/Sam, alpha!Dean, alpha!Sam, knotting Dean and Sam both are alphas, but it's no problem for Sam to be total slut for Dean's knot. (only bottom!Sam please)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Alpha Submission

Some wolves say it’s impossible for two alphas to mate. An alpha would not bow down and submit to another of equal status, they a rival, a threat, and they would rather cut teeth into bone then offer their ass up for a breeding like a good little bitch. Maybe it cannot work for other couples, but for the brothers their courtship is perfect harmony.

Dean has his mate in the palm of his hands. He can undo Sam with a simple kiss or touch. He can knock him down to the floor and take him hard and fast; or send hours in bed driving him mad until the space between his thighs is sweat slick and his body craves just one more sensual touch. His love sends Sam into a frenzy when they are close, one touch of lips enough to make shivers race through Sam, his body burning feverishly.

He can take Sam's mouth in a ravenous kiss, a clear sign of what would come later tonight. Dean saw the heat in his mate's eyes when he walked away and Sam knew he would be used hard and put up wet, the knowledge made his cock twitch harder and made his pulse spike. Even before they walked into the bar, it was clear that Sam was claimed. Some wolves’ sneer at Sam for being submissive, but the younger Winchester growls back at them, all teeth and rage, and they run scampering off with their tails between their legs.

Dean could not keep his lips from Sam's throat; kissing and nipping, scraping his teeth lightly over soft, sun-kissed skin, enjoying the shiver that wrecked his brother's body. The teeth mark still branding the skin of his throat, more than enough proof to the other alpha that he was taken. The bite mark doesn’t hurt, but it is still sensitive; shivers run down Sam’s spine when Dean gently nuzzles his throat.

When they stroll up to the bar, surrounded by the scent of men and leather, whiskey, several glowing golden eyes lock on Sam. Tall and strong, while he may be an Alpha and claimed, that doesn’t stop a few from making a move. Something hot and sticky churns in Dean’s stomach at the thought of another wolf calming what belongs to him. Dean’s hackles raise as they move in without hesitation, intent on taking Sam to the back of the bar and making him howl like a bitch.

Hell, some even have the idea of bending him over the pool table and pounding his ass, here and now, each taking turns knotting him over and over again until he comes untouched all over the side of the pool table and hangs off a thick knot, completely fucked out. The thought sends a snarl vibrating through Dean. The pack of Alpha is still jumping at the chance to claim Sam.

They move like in pack formation, the two strongest at the front flanked by three studs, edging closer to Sam until they see Dean rise from his seat, big and tall and threatening, with eyes gleaming like a wolf, a vicious snarling growl ripping from his throat that clearly commands, ‘Back off, he’s mine’.

While strong, they are smart enough to scamper away, whining like pups with their tails between their legs. Dean smirks and turns to face his mate, chuckling low in his throat as he slides a hand into Sam's hair. His beautiful Alpha is wearing a smirk to match his own.

“Possessive much?” Sam inquires playfully, his pretty brown eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief. Dean leans in and nips at his neck, kissing the reddened skin when Sam whines softly. His eyes flutter closed, and he tilts his head back, and Alpha takes the invitation, biting down on his neck.

Sam touches his brother’s stubbly face, and the sensation of prickles ticking his skin sends a full body shiver rushing through him; Dean, and only Dean, can undo him with one simple touch.

Dean swats Sam on the ass, before allowing his hand to linger, cupping and caressing his mate. He brushes Sam's cheek with the back of curled fingers, and, he gets a slow, full-body shudder in response to his touch as his mate leans into his caress. Sam steps closer, nuzzling against his alphas neck and whispers “kiss, me” as Dean palms is ass.

If that action did not make it clear Sam was claimed, then the hot, passionate kiss Dean lies on Sam is answer enough to everyone in the bar, this Alpha belongs to him.

They don’t stay too long at the bar, just enough time for Dean to hustle a beta and slam back a shot of whiskey that gets a fire burning in Dean. A fire that Sam knows will have him howling in pleasure when they get back home. No sooner does the door shut than Dean growled under his breath “Bed, now,” and suddenly Sam is flushed with a heat that burns through him as an all-consuming need for his Alpha scorches his body.

Lost in lust in their bed, with his mate's thickness embedded deep inside him Sam moaned at the stretch and burn and immediately started rocking his hips back, screwing himself on his mate’s cock, trying to get Dean to rut harder. Dean curled over Sam’s body, protectively and possessively, snarled and grabs his hair and tugs his head to the side to kisses him, nipping at his plump lips as he begins to rut, muscles burning hot and tensing with the jarring flex of his hips as he rams into Sam.

His mate is moaning, his slick hole cling tight to Dean's flesh, eager for a knot. Dean screws into Sam as he nips his neck, over taken by the pleasure of Sam sliding his wet hole along his fever-hot, throbbing cock. As they make passionate love, Dean rumbles sweet words into Sam's ear...“Love you so much, Sam. Love your lips, your cute dimples. Love how you laugh at my stupid jokes. Love your beautiful eyes, the window to your beautiful soul. You are the love of my life, Sammy. A perfect mate. I am so lucky to have you. So lucky that you are mine.”

Sam cannot speak, he chokes up with emotions and pleasure, but he parts his lips in a request for a kiss, and Dean gives him one passionate caress that makes his toes curl. Ten minutes of rutting, and Dean is red-faced and growling, panting and looking utterly debauched as he slams into Sam.

His knot ties, and he howls as he come, and his large knot spreads Sam wide, so huge and thick and hard, and the pleasure is enough to throw Sam completely over the edge. He throws his head back and howls, muscles snug tight around Dean’s thick knot as he makes a milky-creamy mess on the bedspread. Dean pumps cum into him for what feels like forever, and Sam moans as the slick and cream dribble past the knot and trickle out of his fucked-raw hole, dribbling down his balls and between his thighs.

He smells like Dean, inside and out, and judging by the smirk he feels of Dean grinning against his back, his mate loves it, and now there is no doubt who Sam belongs to.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32687109#t32687109)


End file.
